Karena kita sama
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: kita berdua sama., sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi dan sama-sama pernah merasakan kejamnya neraka sesaat. dihidup keduamu., maukah kau berteman denganku? RnR !


**HALO SEMUA! Apakabar? Pada CEMUNGUDH Ga? *sumpah jijay*.**

**Author gaje ini akan mempersembahkan FIC 07-Ghosht! TARARARARA! *Back Sound : We Are The Champions* dan.. seperti Author-author lain.. nominasikan saya di IFA ya ~~ jangan lupakan budaya 3R! Read- Review-Remake. (yang belakang abaikan aja). OKEH! Kita mulai Fic Abal ini!**

**.**

**.**

**Karena kita sama.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan sampai menusuk kulit seorang pemuda berambut cokelat bermata hijau. Dengan tampang malas-malasan.. pemuda itu berjalan menuju tama di Gereja itu. Seorang Uskup yang sedang berlatih disitu melihat pemuda itu. Dengan wajah mesumnya, Uskup itu langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Pemuda yang melihat seorang Uskup hendak menghampirinya langsung mengeluarkan Zaphionnya.

"UWAAAAAH!" teriak sang Uskup yang hampir terkena serangan dadakan itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" ucap pemuda itu.

"Teito~! Ayolah.., ini ga lucu!" ucap sang Uskup.

"Kau juga GA LUCU Frau," ucap pemuda bernama Teito itu.

"Kau ini," ucap Uskup bernama Frau itu pasrah.

"Jadi.., kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Frau sambil menggoda Teito.

"Aku.., aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar saja," ucap Teito dengan wajah murung.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Hakuren?" tanya Frau.

"Tidak.., aku setelah semua masalah ini selesai aku akan kembali bersekolah.. agar menjadi Uskup hebat," ucap Teito sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang saja sebenarnya kau sudah bisa disebut Uskup.." ucap Frau.

"Aku ingin mengulang dari awal Frau..," ucap Teito sambil melangkah memasuki gereja.

Frau memandangi Teito dari belakang. Punggung kecil itu.., sudah pernah melihat neraka sesaat. Sungguh.. pasti berat rasanya. Tapi kini ia masih bisa tersenyum.. menyembunyikan luka dihatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Yak., ayo.. semuanya lewat sini!" ucap seorang pengawas.

Teito berjalan mengikuti pengawas tersebut. Saat pengawas tersebut melihat wajah Teito..

"HEI! KAU! YANG BERAMBUT COKELAT!" teriak sang pengawas.

"Saya?" tanya Teito tak yakin.

"Iya kamu! Ada surat dari Uskup Frau-Sama," ucap pengawas tersebut.

"Surat?" ucap Teito tak yakin sambil mengambil sebuah surat dari tangan pengawas tersebut.

"_Bocah.., kalau kau mau jadi hebat bersekolah lah di Liveger Heavenic. Itu sekolah dinegara tetangga. Kudengar Hakuren mengikuti ujian disana!.. sampaikan surat ini ke pengawas didepanmu dan dia akan mengantarmu ke tujuan! ADIOS AMIGOS~!_"

Teito terdiam. Pesan taak bermoral ini benar-benar membuat Teito terpatung. Teito menghela nafas dan memperlihatkan isi surat tersebut kepada sang pengawas. Pengawas yang membaca isi surat tersebut langsung mengambil kendaraannya dan membawa Teito pergi. Teito diturunkan distasiun bawah tanah Miknorel. Kata sang pengawas., kereta 093 akan menuju ke sekolah Liveger Heavenic. Teito hanya mengangguk dan berjalan membeli tiket. Setelah tiket kereta didapat.,Teito langsung segera menaiki kereta tersebut dan duduk tenang sambil membaca buku.

Sekitar pukul 15.00 Teito sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebenarnya Teito turun dikota tempat sekolah itu berada. Kota Gergobresh kota dengan hawa pegunugan yang sejuk. Sejuknya hampir sama dengan gereja tempat si Uskup meseum itu bekerja. Dengan hati berdebar-debar Teito melangkah menuju sekolah tersebut.

Kurang lebih sekitar 20 menit Teito berjalan. Akhirnya ia sampai disekolah tersebut. Bangunan megah ala eropa, dengan taman yang luas, bagaikan istana. Teito ternganga didepan gerbang sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba seorang Security/Penjaga menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya penjaga itu sambil menondongkan tongkat yang ia bawa.

"Ah! Namaku Teito! Aku kesini karena ku dengar ada uji—"

"Wahai Penjaga timur yang diberkati Neptunus.., turunkan senjatamu!" ucap seorang gadis berambut dark blue panjang selutut.

"AH! Nona Merina Aldarht.., maafkan kami," ucap Penjaga itu.

"Dia adalah peserta ujian! Bukankah sudah ditulis dalam buku Panduan Para Penjaga! Halaman 294 Bab 12 tentang 'Perlakuan dan Sikap'! kalau kau tak bisa menghafal hal itu lebih baik kau kembali saja ke bersekolah!" ucap gadis itu marah sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maafkan saya," ucap Penjaga itu menyesal.

Gadis berambut panjang itu langsung menatap Teito dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Teito hanya menatap gadis itu bingung. Gadis berbaju seleher dengan tangan panjang dan juga bajunya terusan namun ia memakai celana panjang. Gadis itu mengenakan kalung salib berwarna perak. Dengan baju berwarna hitam kalung itu sangat tampak mencolok. Gadis itu juga mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam. Gadis itu menatap Teito dalam-dalam dan..

"Baumu.., samar-samar ada bau Si Otak Mesum dibajumu! Jadi.., kau Teito?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Iya., maksudmu Otak Mesum itu Frau?" tanya Teito.

"Ya pastilah., kau pikir siapa lagi yang mesum selain DIA?" ucap gadis itu sinis sambil berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah.

"Jadi.. kita mau kemana?" tanya Teito.

"Ikuti saja aku," ucap gadis itu sambil mempercepat jalannya.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan Teito memasuki gedung megah berwarna putih. Saat Teito memasuki gedung itu, didalam gedung itu sudah terdapat banyak calon siswa dari berbagai panjuru dunia. Mulut Teito ternganga. Teito tak menyangka akan ada banyak orang yang mengikuti ujian disini. Saat Teito ingin bertanya pada gadis tadi... ternyata gadis tersebut sudah tidak ada. Teito tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Yak! Para calon SISWA!" terdengar suara yang cukup besar. Seluruh orang langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tiba-tiba., lampu mati. Semua calon siswa kebingungan begitu pula Teito. Ia celingak-celinguk kesana kemari.

"Dari sini., Ujian DIMULAI!" ucap seseorang dari lantai 2 atau lebih tepatnya lantai atas. Lampu sorot mulai menyoroti orang itu. Tampang ia sedang duduk dipegangan tangga. Betapa terkejutnya Teito mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah gadis yang tadi!

"Namaku Merina Aldarth! Aku ketua acara ini! Sekaligus., ketua dari Yayasan Heavenic! Jangan bersenang hati dulu karena bisa masuk kesini! Ini belumlah awal., dan... awal dari rintangan ujian ini.. akan sangat susah! Jadi., bersiap-siaplah!" ucap gadis bernama Merina.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa pulang dengan selamat," ucapnya lagi dengan seringai lebar dan berjalan kearah pintu yang berada dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Semua calon siswa panik dengan ucapan Merina. Saat semua calon siswa panik.. Teito malah tenang-tenang. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana susahnya ujian jadi., ia sudah terbiasa. Tiba-tiba muncul layar otomatis yang menyangkup semua nama siswa dan kamarnya. Teito melihat namanya dan kamarnya. 'Teito | 14 D' itulah yang terpampang dilayar tersebut. Teito mengambil barang-barangnya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai kekamarnya ia membuka tasnya dan.., keluarlah 'Mikage'. Hewan kecil berwarna pink keungu-unguan itu tampak lucu. Teito membuka pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hakuren sedang duduk santai membaca buku.

"BRUK!" barang-barang Teito terjatuh.

Hakuren menengok ke arah sumber suara dan.. ia ikut-ikutan menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Teito?"

"Hakuren?"

Teito dan Hakuren berpelukan. Teito memang sangat rindu dengan sosok Hakuren yang sangat sombong itu. Hakuren juga sangat rindu terhadap Teito yang selalu bersikap keras kepala. Teito lalu duduk dikasurnya dan berbincang-bincang dengan Hakuren. Hakuren menceritakan perjalanan. Teito mendengarkan dan mengejeknya sesekali. Mereka berbincang hingga larut malam

**.**

**.**

Malam berganti pagi. Bulan berganti matahari. Teito bangun dari tidurnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasannya bangun pagi-pagi dan keluar kamar untuk mencari udara segar. Kini Teito melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan mencari jalan keluar dari asrama tersebut. Namun percuma.., asrama itu terlalu luas hingga Teito tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Tiba-tiba Teito mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat indah dengan suara biola. Dengan keadaan setengah tidur Teito mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Ia mengikuti suara tersebut hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari asrama tersebut. Saat Teito mencari sumber suara., Teito terkaget-kaget. Sesosok berambut pink keungu-unguan dikepang satu dengan mata tertutup penutup mata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroyuri.

"Can.., I .. love... you..," ucap Kuroyuri sambil mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

Kuroyuri menghentikan alunan biolanya. Ia menghela nafas dan terduduk dirumput berwarna hijau bersih itu. Kuroyuri yang tak sadar dengan kehadiran Teito merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan. Kuroyuri memandang langit berwarna Ungu (masih subuh jam 6an ceritanya).

"Langitnya masih gelap! Tapi.. indah..," ucap Kuroyuri.

"Kata siapa JELEK," ucap Teito sambil duduk disamping Kuroyuri.

Kuroyuri yang tadi tiduran langsung bangkit dan menatap Teito tajam. Wajar saja., mereka adalah musuh bagaimana bisa bercakap-cakap atau ngegosip sambil minum teh dan arisan? AMAZING.

"Kenapa KAU DISINI?" tanya Kuroyuri gemetaran.

"Aku mengikuti ujian disini., dan lagi pula... kupikir kau sudah mati," ucap Teito singkat.

"Aku memang sudah MATI! Hidupku yang sekarang berkat Rina! Aku tidak ingin., membuatnya kecewa," ucap Kuroyuri sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Rina?" tanya Teito.

"Kau tak tahu? Merina Aldarth, ketua ujian sekaligus ketua yayasan disini!" ucap Kuroyuri.

"Maksudmu.., gadis berambut panjang berwarna dark blue?" tanya Teito tak yakin.

"Iya! Dia itu orang yang hebat! Dulu dia yang mempertemukan aku dengan Haruse! Dia sangatlah., menganggumkan," ucap Kuroyuri bersemangat.

"Ternyata kau bisa bersemangat," ucap Teito.

"Akh! Uh..." keluh Kuroyuri yang mulai memalingkan wajah merahnya. Tak seharusnya ia berakrab-akrab dengan orang yang membunuh Haruse. Kuroyuri langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri. Ia mengambil biola dan stik biolanya. Lalu Kuroyuri berjalan melangkah pergi. Betapa kagetnya ia.., langkahnya dihentikan oleh genggaman tangan Teito. Kuroyuri menatap Teito.

"Kejadian yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Dihidup keduamu ini., maukah kau berteman denganku?" tawar Teito sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroyuri sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berteman," ucap Teito santai.

"TIDAK!" ucap Kuroyuri singkat.

"Coba dululah.." ucap Teito.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!" ucap Kuroyuri sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku juga tidak bisa memaafkanmu yang sudah melukai diriku dan teman-temanku," ucap Teito.

Kuroyuri terdiam.

"Haruse.., sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuku.. mana mungkin aku mengkhianati kesetiannya," ucap Kuroyuri sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Teito.

"Haruse tak akan menyalahkanmu, dia malah ingin kau bahagia.. jadi bertemanlah denganku," ucap Teito sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kuroyuri terdiam.

"Baiklah., kalau begitu pikirkan tawaranku tadi," ucap Teito singkat sambil mengembangkan senyum.

Teito melepaskan tangan Kuroyuri. Kuroyuri langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Teito. Teito menghela nafas panjang. Menutup kedua matanya..,

"Yang kulakukan benarkan Hakuren?" tanya Teito.

Hakuren keluar dari balik pohon sambil berjalan mendekati Teito.

"Yang kau lakukan benar.," ucap Hakuren sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik., aku tidak ingin lagi bermusuhan dan ingin berteman dengan siapapun., termasuk dengan musuh-musuhku dulu," ucap Teito sambil memandang langit.

"Kau sudah dewasa Teito.," ucap Hakuren.

"Aku memang begini dari dulu," ucap Teito.

"Ya ya., kau memang ANGKUH!" ejek Hakuren.

"Apa MAKSUDMU?" ucap Teito emosi.

.

.

"Hakuren., kaukah yang namanya Hakuren?" tanya Merina sambil menghampiri Hakuren dan Teito yang sedang berjalan dikoridor.

"Iya., ada apa?" tanya Hakuren.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu., Teito.. aku juga butuh bantuanmu," ucap Merina.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Teito.

"Jadi begini., aku ingin kalian mengecek ulang seluruh calon siswa. Harusnya petugasnya cowok-cewek tapi.. hal ini akan menjadi susah kalau aku sembarangan memilih orang. Jadi aku pilih kalian!" ucap Merina sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas.

"Jadi.. kami ngapain Nona Merina?" tanya Hakuren bingung.

"Panggil aku Rina saja, jadi.. kalian harus mengecek seluruh nama siswa dan menyamakannya dengan yang ada didokumen-dokumen itu," ucap Merina sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian!" ucap Merina sambil melangkah mengjauh dari Hakuren dan Teito.

Hakuren dan Teito saling bertukar pandang dan..

"Dasar WANITA LICIK! Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi KETUA!" keluh Hakuren dengan muka marahnya.

Teito hanya tertawa kecil merasa kalau sifat Merina dan Hakuren sangatlah mirip.

"Jadi.., kau kebagian apa?" tanya Hakuren sambil melirik kearah Teito.

"Bagian? Maksudmu.." ucap Teito sambil membuka berkas-berkasnya.

" 'Asrama Putri',"ucapTeito dengan nada memelas.

"Wah! Kau beruntung mendapat bagian Asrama Wanita! Aku iri loh!" ucap Hakuren.

"Hei., ayolah.. aku tidak biasa menghadapi wanita," ucap Teito memelas.

"Kau tinggal bermuka COOL saja., bermuka tembok seperti biasa~" ejek Hakuren.

"Kau ini! Sudahlah! Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Nona Merina dulu..," ucap Teito sambil melangkah menjauhi Hakuren. Hakuren hanya tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

Teito sampai didepan Asrama Putri. Teito menelan ludah berkali-kali. Ia memberanikan diri masuk. Didepan Asrama ada dua penjaga yang sedang menjaga asrama putri.

"Siapa Kau?" tanya kedua penjaga tersebut.

"Aku Teito., ini aku diperintah oleh Nona Merina untuk mendata ulang," ucap Teito sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat.

Setelah kedua penjaga itu membaca surat Teito. Mereka mengizinkan Teito masuk dan mendata ulang. Teito memasuki asrama putri. Seluruh calon siswi yang ada disitu langsung berteriak histeris melihat kehadiran sesosok pangeran tampan. Teito hanya menghela nafas dan bersikap sok 'Cool'. Teito lalu mendatangi kamar para tuan putri ini satu-satu. Semua berjalan lancar tampa masalah. Mulus semulus-mulusnya. Seperti jalan tol!.

Saat ia sampai dikamar nomer 17L. Terdengar suara biola yang tak asing. Teito langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan.. betul saja. Disitu sedang ada sesosok anak kecil memainkan biola. 'Kuroyuri' itulah nama bocah tersebut. Teito kaget..,

"Kuroyuri?" ucap Teito.

Kuroyuri langsung berbalik dan menjatuhkan biolanya seaking kagetnya melihat kehadiran Teito.

"Kuro-Chan., biolamu jatuh," ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek.

"Kuro-Chan?" tanya Teito kaget.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kuroyuri kasar.

"Aku bertugas mendata ulang seluruh calon siswa," ucap Teito sambil menunjukan surat dengan tanda tangan Merina.

Kuroyuri tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia diam, Teitopun diam. Hingga akhirnya..

"Jadi kau perempuan?" tanya Teito.

"Kalau IYA kenapa?" tanya Kuroyuri kesal sambil mengambil biolanya kembali.

"Tak papa., berarti aku harus menjaga rahasia temanku," ucap Teito polos.

"Aku bukan temanmu!" ucap Kuroyuri sambil mengacungkan stick biola.

"Aku bilang., 'tolong dipikirkan' bukan 'tolong ditolak'kan?" tanya Teito.

"Ukh! Aku.. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" ucap Kuroyuri sambil berteriak. Teriakan Kuroyuri mengundang para calon siswi lainnya datang.

Tiba-tiba.., Merina datang. Ia terkecud melihat Kuroyuri yang sedang mengacungkan stick biola ke Teito dengan mata menangis. Teito yang nampak kaget hanya membatu.

"Kuroyuri! Hentikan!" ucap Merina sambil menjatuhkan stick biola Kuroyuri.

"Rina?" tanya Kuroyuri bingung.

"SEMUA KEMBALI KE KAMAR MASING-MASING!" teriak Merina sehingga para calon siswi langsung kabur ketakutan.

Merina menatap tajam Kuroyuri dan Teito. Kuroyuri hanaya membuang muka menahan amarahnya. Teito menundukkan kepalanya. Hakuren yang mendengar teriakan langsung berlari menuju asal suara hingga kini ia berada dikamar Kuroyuri. Merina yang melihat kehadiran Hakuren hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Kuroyuri menghapus air matanya dan mengambil stick biolanya kembali.

"Nona Araka bisakah anda keluar dulu? Kami ingin meminjam kamar anda sebagai tempat bicara," ucap Merina kepada seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek bernama Araka.

"Iya., baik. Saya keluar dulu Nona Merina," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kuroyuri.

"Blam!" suara pintu tertutup. Hakuren yang baru tiba masih bingung dengan situasi. Hakuren menghampiri Teito.

"Apa yang terjadi Teito?"tanya Hakuren bingung.

"..." Teito diam.

"Jadi., sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Hakuren.

"Kuroyuri apakah kau bisa menjelaskannya?" tanya Merina.

"Jadi ada hubungannya dengan bocah rambut pink yang pernah mencelakaiku dan teman-temanku itu?" ucap Hakuren dingin.

Kuroyuri diam tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya dapat menggigit bawah bibirnya. Teito yaang melihat hal itu langsung bertindak..

"Itu tidak benar Hakuren!" ucap Teito berusaha melindungi Kuroyuri.

"Teito kenapa kau begitu baik dengan dia sih?" tanya Hakuren heran.

"Hakuren., bukankah kau yang memberiku pendapat untuk mengajak dia berteman? Aku tidak ingin seperti dulu saat aku sering dikendalikan emosi! Aku.. ingin sedikit berubah," ucap Teito sambil menatap Hakuren.

"Ka—"

"Aku tak perlu dibela oleh orang macam kalian., memang dari awal pilihanku untuk berubah itu salah! Aku memang hanya bisa hidup bila ada Haruse dan Ayanami, ini.. bukanlah tempatku!" ucap Kuroyuri yang memotong perkataan Hakuren.

Hakuren langsung mengeluarkan tongkat Zhapion. Ia menggunakan Zhapionnya untuk menghajar Kuroyuri.

"BRAK!" Kuroyuri terpental hingga menghantam tembok. Tembokpun retak dan Kuroyuri hanya diam dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Teito hanya dapat diam memandang kejadian itu..

"Hakuren hentikan!" ucap Teito sambil menahan tangan Hakuren.

"Bocah! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGHINDAR ATAU MENAHAN SERANGANKU DENGAN SIHIRMU?" tanya Hakuren dengan wajah emosi.

"Hakuren Oak! Tenangkan dirimu! Padahal kau belum tahu apa yang terjadi!" ucap Merina sambil mengacungkan pedang kearah Hakuren dan melindungi Kuroyuri.

"Ukh!" Hakuren tak dapat berkata-kata.

Teito langsung menghampiri Kuroyuri yang terduduk lemas tak berdaya. Teito memegang tangan Kuroyuri. Kuroyuri menepis tangan Teito.

"A.. Aku tak.. bu..tuh.. bantuan!" ucap Kuroyuri keras.

Merina hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menghampiri Kuroyuri. Tiba-tiba..

"PLAK!" Merina menampar Kuroyuri. Teito kaget dan ternganga-nganga, begitu pula Hakuren. Kuroyuri tak bergeming dan memejamkan mata lalu..

"BRUK!" Kuroyuri terjatuh. Ia tertidur. Teito menangkap Kuroyuri dan memeluknya. Merina kembali bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Hakuren menatap Kuroyuri tajam.

"Kuroyuri tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Itu adalah janjinya kepadaku.. dan.. dia ingin berubah dengan melupakan semuanya," ucap Merina sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Hakuren menceramahi Teito berjam-jam. Teito hanya mengangguk-angguk tampa memberi kepastian. Teito bercerita bahwa dirinya sebenarnya ingin menghajar Kuroyuri. Namun karena ia ingin berubah.., begitu pula dengan Kuroyuri jadi ia menahan emosinya. Hakuren yang mulai tenang kini mulai mengerti. Mikage hanya dapat menyemangati Teito. Teito tak ingin menambah permasalahan. Hakuren memaklumi hal itu dan ia mengizinkan Teito untuk menjenguk Kuroyuri. Teito pergi ke kamar Kuroyuri.

Kuroyuri masih tertidur. Sesekali ia mengigau memanggil-manggil Haruse. Araka yang melihat itu hanya dapat menunduk sedih.

"TOK TOK!" terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap Araka.

Terlihat Teito datang. Araka tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu Araka menghampiri Teito yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil memandangi Kuroyuri.

"Klein-Chan! Kau kesini untuk menjenguk Kuro-Chan?" tanya Araka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah., Ti.. tidak Nona Araka," ucap Teito malu karena niatnya ketahuan.

"Kuro-Chan selalu mengigau tentang Haruse.., aku harap kau bisa membantunya melupakan kenangan pahitnya," ucap Araka sambil keluar dari kamar itu.

"BLAM!" pintu tertutup. Teito menghampiri Kuroyuri yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah dan badan diperban. Teito masih belum melupakan perbuatan-perbuatan Ayanami bahkan hingga Mikage meninggal. Teito kehilangan Mikage, begitu pula Kuroyuri yang kehilangan Haruse.

"Maafkan aku ya.. kita sama-sama kehilangan," ucap Teito lirih.

Tiba-tiba gempa terjadi. Seluruh benda bergetar. Teito langsung keluar kamar mencari informasi. Kuroyuri yang masih berada dikamar membuka kedua matanya.

"Bodoh.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf,".

**.**

**.**

Teito berlari menuju kamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu kamar. Ternyata kamar itu kosong.

"Teito! Gawat!" teriak Hakuren yang berlari menuju Teito.

"Ada apa Hakuren? Lalu gempa apa tadi?" tanya Teito panik.

"GEMPA! Ini gempa tektonik! Katanya akan ada gempa susulan! Kita diharap berlindung keruang bawah tanah! Ayo cepat Teito!" ucap Hakuren sambil menarik tangan Teito.

"TIDAK! Kuroyuri masih disa—"

"Pasti ada yang sudah membawanya! Ayo cepat!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia!"

"Kenapa? Ayolah cepat!"

"Karena.., dia dan aku sama!"

Teitopun berlari menuju asrama putri. Teito berlari secepat mungkin. Gempa terjadi lagi. Teito yang sedang berada dihalaman hanya dapat melindungi kepalanya. Gempa terjadi lagi.., kini guncangannya lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Hingga tanah retak-retak dan banyak pohon tumbang. Gempa masih terjadi dan tiba-tiba..

"BRUK!" sebuah pohon cemara tumbang nyaris mengenai Teito. Nyaris? Ya.., seorang gadis mungil menggunakan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk Teito. Ia memeluk Teito dan menahan pohon cemara dengan punggungnya yang kecil itu.

"Ku.. royu..ri?" ucap Teito tak percaya.

"Ukh., A..pa?"tanya Kuroyuri sambil tersenyum.

"ZHAPION!" ucap Teito menggunakan Zhapionnya untuk menyingkirkan pohon tumbang yang menimpa Kuroyuri.

"Ukh!" Kuroyuri terjatuh. Kini giliran Kuroyuri yang tumbang.

"Bertahanlah! Kuroyuri! Kau tak papa?" ucap Teito panik sambil memeluk Kuroyuri.

Kuroyuri hanya diam dan tersenyum sambil memegangi pipi Teito.

"Hei! Bertahanlah!" ucap Teito.

"Syukurlah.. Kau.. tak.. pa..pa.." ucap Kuroyuri lemas.

Teito mulai menintikan air mata.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Teito sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Kuroyuri.

"Karena.. katamu.. ki..ta... sa...ma..." ucap Kuroyuri sambil tersenyum.

"Kau.." ucap Teito tak percaya.

"Kita ini sama.. iya kan?" ucap Kuroyuri.

"Iya..," ucap Teito sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi? Kita berteman?" ucap Teito sambil menatap wajah Kuroyuri dengan penuh harap.

"Ya..," ucap Kuroyuri sambil menutup kedua matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Hoi! Kuroyuri? Kuroyuri!" teriak Teito panik.

"Tenang saja dia cuma tertidur," ucap Merina yang baru saja datang.

"Oh., begitu? Syukurlah.." ucap Teito sambil beranfas lega.

"Bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit.., dia harus dirawat!" ucap Merina sambil melangkah pergi mencari korban-korban yang lain.

Teito langsung menggendong Kuroyuri seperti yang biasa Haruse lakukan. Kuroyuri memegang erat baju Teito. Kini Teito tahu kenapa ia begitu dimanja oleh para temannya dimiliter. Sampai-sampai Haruse rela mengorbankan diri untuknya. Teito tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun sayang., baru beberapa langkah.. Teito sudah terhenti karena kata-kata Kuroyuri.

"Teito.," gumam Kuroyuri yang masih tertidur.

Wajah Teito langsung memerah. Wajah manis Kuroyuri yang sedang tertidur dan juga ucapannya.. benar-benar membuat wajah Teito merah seperti tomat. Teito berusaha tenang dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju rumah sakit yang BERADA disekolah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 minggu Kuroyuri dirawat. Hakuren sudah meminta maaf tentang perbuatan kasarnya. Kuroyuripun minta maaf pada Hakuren. Selama Kuroyuri dirawat.. Teito selalu datang menjenguk bersama Mikage. Mikage juga sudah mulai akrab dengan Kuroyuri. Hal ini membuat Teito senang. Hari ini Kuroyuri keluar dari rumah sakit. Teito bermaksud menjemputnya dan membawa bunga sebagai hadiah keluarnya Kuroyuri dari rumah sakit,

"Kuroyuri., kau sudah siap untuk pulang?" tanya Teito sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Iya., mungkin," ucap Kuroyuri ragu.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau takut bertemu dengan Labrador, Castor, ... dan juga Frau?" tanya Teito.

"Aku tak pernah takut!" ucap Kuroyuri kesal.

"Hahahaha.. dasar kau ini!" tawa Teito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroyuri.

"Nyanyanya!" Mikagepun tertawa puas.

"Kalian ini.., kalau mengejekku aja.. puasnya minta ampun," ucap Kuroyuri sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf., Maaf! Hahahaha," ucap Teito sambil tertawa.

"Nee.. Teito.. kau mau berjanji?" tanya Kuroyuri sambil menatap kedua mata Teto.

"Janji apa?" tanya Teito bingung.

"Jangan.. tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Kuroyuri sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingkinya.

Teito terdiam., lalu tersenyum. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan tuan putri sendirian lagi!" ucapnya sambil menggendong Kuroyuri dengan gendongan ala tuan putril.

Wajah Kuroyuri langsung memerah. Mikage nampak kelihatan senang melihat kejadian itu dari bahu Teito. Sedangkan Teito., dia langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit sambil menggendong Kuroyuri yang sedang membawa bunga.

"TEITO TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Kuroyuri.

"Katamu aku tidak boleh meninggalkan TUAN PUTRI cantik ini? Hahaha," ejek Teito.

"Teito! Ukh! Kau ini membuatku malu tahu!" ucap Kuroyuri.

"Oh jadi., Haruse boleh menggendongmu kalau aku enggak? Okeh kujatuhin nih!" ancam Teito.

Kuroyuri yang takut langsung memeluk leher Teito erat-erat. Teito yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum.

"Nampaknya ada yang ga mau pisah nih!"

"Ja.. jangan GeeR dulu!"

"Jangan-jangan terpengaruh wajah tampanku?"

"JANGAN NGAWUR! Cepetan jalan!"

"Baik tuan putri.., kita menuju tempat Frau!"

"Terserahs aja! Yang penting cepet TEITO!"

"Baiklah.. KUROYURI"

"_Semoga kami bisa terus bersama,_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**(~-u-)~**

**~(-u-~)**

**~(-o-)~**

**Permisa! Akhirnya FIC abal tak bermutu ini TAMAT. Hahahaha.., Fic jelek ini terlalu banyak kesalahan. -_- terimakasih sudah membaca dan mohon maaf apa bila ada kesalahan. (Kayanya ga bakal bisa dimaafin deh) BYE-BYE~!**

***Ga diedit***


End file.
